When Dare Reveals Truth
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: Truth or dare mixed with spin the bottle - a dangerous combination [Episode 33 Rewrite. Candy x Priya)


Spin the bottle mixed with truth or dare, a dangerous combination dreamed up by Priya herself. Of course. the rest of them were attracted to it like moths to a flame, who doesn't want to see their friends embarrass themselves and confess their awkward truths?

"You take one of the slips of paper out of the bowl and read it. Then you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do what the paper says."

Priya leads by example and goes first. Her hand reaches to the bottom of the bowl, swirls around, and comes back up with a scrunched piece of paper. "What's the most embarrassing item of clothing you've ever worn?"

Priya spins the bottle with great force and it makes four full rotations before landing on Rosalya. There are a few snickers amongst the group. A fashion question just had to make its way to her.

Rosalya shakes her head but smiles. "I used to have this Soulja Boy t-shirt. I think I wore it once."

"Jesus Rosa, what's the hell is wrong with your taste in music?" Castiel asks over the laughter of the group. The ribbing is all in good faith; nobody escaped their tween years without a few embarrassing decisions.

Rosalya tries to defend herself but only humours her friends more. "Crank That was a very popular song at the time."

Alexy presses a hand to his chest in mock repugnance. "I don't know who you are anymore."

Rosalya waits 'til the joking meets its natural end before reaching for the bowl and selecting the next question. Another truth. "Tell us about your first kiss."

She spins the empty wine bottle, eyeing each participant in the game as it passes them. Eventually, it lands on Iris who immediately reddens. Despite her embarrassment, she doesn't back out of the game.

"It happened in a carpark, and we split up like a day later."

Nathaniel can barely keep a straight face. "How romantic."

Iris shrugs her shoulders and does her best to rationalize the situation. "We were thirteen and dumb. At least the kiss itself wasn't that terrible."

Keen to end any further discussion of her romantic history, Iris selects a slip of paper from the bowl and picks the night's first dare. "Post your worst selfie online."

Iris spins the bottle and it comes to land on Lysander, who doesn't seem in any way worried. His hand reaches into his back pocket for his phone, which he immediately hands over into the custody of the group. "I suppose I shouldn't be the one to judge my worst."

The group huddle around the phone, scrolling backwards through Lysander's photos. Being the fashionable type, Lysander has quite a few outfit of the day photos, but he looks impeccable in each and every one. Once it's been determined he doesn't have a single bad selfie, they elect to take one. Positioning him in terrible lighting and photographing him at an even worse angle, Lynn takes a few shots of him.

Lynn looks through the photos and her puzzled look makes the others gather around her. "I don't understand, I tried to make them as deliberately bad as possible but he looks great in all of them."

"Lys is just incapable of taking a bad photo," Rosalya begins, "Just use an ugly filter and be done with it."

Lynn does just that, adding a cliché 'Live. Laugh. Love' caption for good measure before uploading it to Instagram.

His selfie dare completed, Lysander continues the game by selecting the next truth or dare. While his own dare didn't faze him, the next one certainly does as his eyes go wide reading the slip of paper in his hands. "Kiss the person to your left."

With the groups urging to go ahead, Lysander spins the bottle. The group silently watch as the bottle goes 'round and 'round and there's a wave of relieved sighs when the bottle lands on Priya.

Priya looks to her left and meets Lynn's shocked expression. "Do you want to do this, Lynn? Nobody will mind if you say no."

"Nobody else chickened out, so I won't"

With that Priya lays a hand on Lynn's shoulder and leans in, pressing her lips gently to Lynn's. A few heads turn away out of decency, others continue to look of out sheer surprise or intrigue.

Lynn's hand wraps around Priya's head, resting in her hair as she deepens the kiss. She pulls Priya close to her, throwing off Priya's balance and making her weak at the knees. Priya's hands grip tightly at Lynn's shirt, handling her roughly in a desperate need. For a moment they forget they're on Iris' patio. They're lost in a feeling, and nobody else need exist.

But they're not alone. They're surrounded and this is just a game. Priya pulls away first, and both of them look visually flushed. Nobody seems entirely sure how to react or what to say. That was more than a dare.

In the end, it's Castiel who breaks the silence, grinning and nudging Iris in the arm. "How does your carpark kiss stack up to that?"


End file.
